The Warble of a Smitten Knight
The Warble of a Smitten Knight |image = Tw3 Blood and Wine The Warble of Smitten Knight.jpg |region = Toussaint |location = Tourney Grounds |reward = ?? / 500~560 |level = 35 |previous = The Beast of Toussaint |enemies = Wight Panther }} The Warble of a Smitten Knight is a secondary quest in the Blood and Wine expansion. Note: This quest will fail if it is not completed before meeting Captain de la Tour in Capture the Castle. Journal entry : Tradition has sanctified two codes of conduct in Toussaint: the teachings of the Prophet Lebioda and the chivalric principles which guide its knights. These latter call for young men to prove their abilities through feats of daring during tourneys. One such knight, Guillaume, sought to stand out from the rest by fighting a shaelmaar and was injured as a result. : Afterwards, he pleaded with Geralt to visit him in the medics' tent. He said he had a very urgent matter to discuss. : In the charming fairytale duchy for which Toussaint commonly passes, love blooms and erupts into flames faster than in any other corner of the known world. I know what I say, for I too experienced my share of beautiful, passionate moments there, with the painfully lovely Duchess Anarietta, no less... : But to return to Geralt's adventures, he agreed to assist a young knight with his troubles in relation to a striking young lad-in-waiting named Vivienne. The youth, lacking experience in love's games, its ruses and deceits, was feverish and suspected that the lofty and inaccessible object of his love might have fallen victim to an evil spell. Wishing to help the youth get to the bottom of the matter, the witcher agreed to enter the lists and take part in the tourney's assorted challenges. : In observance of tradition, the witcher had to reveal a name to take part in the tourney. '' ::'If Geralt chooses "Geralt of Rivia":' ::: ''He chose the immensely original moniker "Geralt of Rivia." :: If Geralt chooses "Ravix of Fourhorn": ::: He chose the pseudonym he used occasionally - Ravix of Fourhorn. : While playing knight, Geralt did not dare neglect his witcherly duties. He spied on Vivienne and followed her to a forest glade, where he discovered her secret. The woman had been cursed while still in her mother's womb. Touched by moonlight, she transformed into a bird. : Geralt offered to help her, to lift the curse that held her. Yet he warned Vivienne that the ritual to break the spell could have dire consequences. :If Geralt tells Guillaume the details about the curse: :: Aided by Guillaume, Geralt performed a ritual that was to lift the curse from Vivienne and transfer it to another. Though the witcher doubted it could be effective, the rite worked and the curse passed to the young knight who had valiantly agreed to shoulder its burden. It brings a tear to the eye to think how a seemingly superficial fascination for a woman's beauty can take a turn even more beautiful... :: If Geralt meets the couple later: ::: Passed to Guillaume, the curse seemed much weakened, its symptoms far less powerful than those that had troubled Vivienne. When Geralt happened upon the couple some time later in Toussaint, they looked happy and in love. This only serves to confirm my observation regarding the unusual aura that seems to hover over the duchy. It almost inspires one to exclaim, "They lived happily ever after!" :If Geralt does not tell Guillaume the details about the curse: :: Geralt performerd a ritual aimed at reversing the curse that held Vivienne. He had warned her beforehand that it could result in shortening her remaing life to but a handful of years - the number lived on average by an oriole, the egg of which the witcher used during the ritual. :: Vivienne had acknowledged this possible consequence and stated that she would be grateful to Geralt. For it was through his efforts that she could finaly taste a normal life unfettered by the need to conceal her "defect". Objectives * Visit Guillaume in the medics' camp. * Follow Guillaume to the shooting range. * Follow Guillaume to the training grounds. ** Go to the center of the arena. ** Defeat Delwyn. * Follow Guillaume to the race track. * Go to the inscription tent and enter the tourney. * Go to the shooting range. * Use your Witcher Senses to investigate Vivienne's tent. * Go to the entrance to the racing course. * Win the horse race. * of Rivia Defeat Anséis in a mounted duel. * of Fourhorn Defeat Tailles and his thugs. * Confront Vivienne. ** Telling or not about the details of the curse to Guillaume alters the ending of the quest. ** Telling the details to Guillaume ends on the curse being transferred to him. He gets no immediate consequences. ** Do not telling the details to Guillaume ends with Vivienne getting her curse lifted. However, she gets to live just seven more years. * Defeat the opposing team. * Fight the arena champion. * Go to the glade with Vivienne. ** Guillaume comes along if Geralts tells him details of the curse. * Kill the panther. Notes * The player can win prizes with the name and crest of whichever moniker they chose to go with. * Participating in the tournament gives a shield (Sir Geralt of Rivia's shield or Sir Ravix of Fourhorn's shield) * Winning the race gives a saddle (Geralt saddle or Ravix saddle) * Winning the shooting game gives a crossbow (Geralt crossbow or Ravix crossbow) * Winning the tournament gives a sword (Geralt sword or Ravix sword) Category:Blood and Wine quests